Duck of Steel
Duck of Steel is the 1st episode of Season 4 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 67th episode overall. It was uploaded on March 16, 2019. Summary In this episode, Bill and King Pig were having a relaxing day when all of a sudden Mejax announces that he wants to become a superhero (known as Mega-Mejax), save bad guys, and protect the whole of Capitol City! Only he in a little over his head when he takes the superhero shtick too far. Plot It's a sunny day in Capitol City and Bill and King Pig were fixing Daffy Duck's parade float. Donny, on the other hand, is chilling inside the Warner Bros. Water Tower. Excitedly, Mejax tells them that he has very important news: he's becoming a superhero! Not only can he fight crime and protect Capitol City, but he finally has something to do with his spare time. Bill tells him superheroes don't exist in real life, but Mejax doesn't listen. Instead, he shows up in a superhero costume and decides to call him Mega-Mejax. Bill finds it ridiculous but Mejax says they should be supporting him. He proves that he's a superhero by falling off a cliff, worrying Bill and King Pig, but his cape gets caught in a branch. He then falls off the branch, but then with a trampoline conveniently planted below the cliff, he bounces back up to the surface. Mejax realizes the "S" on his chest is missing and tries to look for it. King Pig has the S symbol on his snout, and names himself Super Snout. But he made a very big sneeze and the "S" flies off his nose. He sneezes the second time and Mejax's helmet flies off, too! Mejax panics about his hat until Donny finds it inside the water tower. Thinking Donny took it from him, Mejax angrily attacks him at Bill and King Pig's expenses. Mejax returns, clearly oblivious to Bill and King Pig's shocked reactions. After that, Mejax decides to retire from being a superhero after realizing there's only so much one person could handle. He wants to wait until he's properly trained to use his "powers" for good. Later that day, a memorial service for Mejax's superhero alter-ego was held (although it could also look like it was a funeral service for Donny, assuming Mejax killed him). Donny returns and calls Mega-Mejax a great American hero. Steve thought there was free pizza but Bill lied. Feeling emotional, Mejax throws his mask, cape, and symbol down into the abyss. He was crying on Bill's shoulder until he suddenly is relieved that it's over because he was getting tired of it. Bamboozled, Bill falls down in confusion as the episode ends. Characters *Bill *King Pig *Mejax *Donny Dolphin *Minecraft Steve *Tow Mater Trivia *This episode was originally recorded in summer of 2014. *It was originally implied that Donny died after getting attacked by Mejax, until he shows up during Mega-Mejax's memorial service. *This is one of the few episodes that Baby Lamb doesn't appear in, despite being the titular character. *The funeral held for Mega-Mejax references Mario's funeral service from the movie "Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom" by the late Randy Solem, with the inclusion of music from Titanic. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes